DADDY!
by Karos
Summary: Before Pietro and Wanda, Magneto had another child, Anya. But she died in a fire with his first wife. Didn't she?
1. Questions

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, not even Anya, though I think I'm the first person to write her into evolution.  Marvel owns all.

            Chapter 1

            Bayville High.  Ah, a hallowed temple of learning, open for all who tread its ancient halls.

            Unless you're a mutant.

            "This is soooo bogus," Kitty complained, tightening her ponytail.  It was last period, also known as "Social Development," a new program the state had instituted.  The students were supposed to be randomly assigned different teachers, all factors about individuals ignored.

            Yet somehow every mutant had ended up in the same class.  With no one else.

            "Tell me about it," Wanda muttered, doing her best to ignore the other members of her team.

            "Randomly my ass," Jean added, snorting at the stares sent her way.  "Oh, come _on_, get over it."

            Scott attempted to steer the conversation to a more pleasant topic.  "So, anyone know what teacher we ended up with?"

            "Probably some bigot," Jean grouchily replied.  

            More shocked looks.

            She rolled her eyes.  "Hey, you know what the entire school thinks about us, you get depressed, alright?!"

            Pietro leaned toward Lance.  "This is a new, scary side of Red.  I don't like it."

            Lance nodded.

            Further discussion was prevented, however, by the entrance of said teacher.

            The male half of the population suddenly lost the ability to keep their mouths shut.

            She was tall, thin, and appeared to be in her mid-20s, about Ororo's age.  Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, draping down her back.  She had nutmeg-colored eyes that looked kind.

            None of them knew who she was.

            "Sorry I'm late," she breathed in a light eastern European accent, dropping her books on the teacher's desk.  "It's my first day here, and I couldn't find the room."

            _So, they stuck us with the newbie who doesn't know, Jean broadcasted._

            Everyone had to agree.

            "Right, well, let's start.  Instead of taking roll, let's all bring our chairs into a circle and introduce ourselves."

            Jean smirked as every student thought, in unison, "_Lame!" but they all followed her instructions._

            The teacher smiled as she sat down, crossing her legs.  "Great!  Now, let's go around the circle and tell a bit about ourselves, starting with you," she motioned to Pietro who sat to the right of her.

            He grinned.  "No problem, my name's Pietro Maximoff, I love mirrors, women, and Jolt soda and I'm a twin."  He grinned at Wanda who rolled her eyes.

            The teacher hid a smile behind her hand.  "Well, that's wonderful, Pietro.  Next?"

            Lance frowned while answering.  "My name is Lance Alvers.  And we all know who each other is, so there's no point to this exercise."

            "Maybe, but I don't know who you all are.  Humour me, okay?  What sorts of things do you like, Lance?"

            He narrowed his eyes while replying.  "My guitar."

            Next came Todd.  "Yo, I'm Todd Tolensky, and I like my man Freddie here and bugs."

            All the females shivered in disgust.  "Well, that's…great, Todd.  By the way, do you need to see the nurse?  You look a little…green."

            The class snickered.  "No, I'm fine, yo," Todd answered through gritted teeth.

            Somehow Wanda, who was now starting to wonder if the universe was out to get her, had ended up next to Todd.  "I'm Wanda Maximoff.  I like death."  Really, she wasn't as morbid as she pretended to be, but she couldn't resist spooking the teacher, especially when she saw her choke at her response.

            "Next?" she asked weakly, wondering what she had gotten into when she agreed to teach at Bayville.

            Jean slouched in her chair, glaring at the teacher.  Her powers had been growing lately, making it impossible to block out all the thoughts surrounding her.  And that just made her cranky.

            "My name's Jean Grey, and I think this exercise is ridiculous, especially considering the only person _we_ don't know is you, and you haven't even gone!"

            The teacher blinked.  "Okay, good point.  Well, I'm from Poland, originally, but when my parents died I was sent into an orphanage in America.  I bounced around between different foster families until I graduated high school in Georgia.  I'm the new biology teacher here, and I may be teaching either Polish or German if the school decides to add them to the curriculum."

            Kurt perked up at the thought of being able to take a class in his native language, but he and everyone else, especially Pietro and Wanda, sat in shock at her next words.

            "Oh!  And my name is Anya Lehnsherr."


	2. Answers

A/N:  Just some question answering stuff.

Ambrosia: …um, I didn't really understand half of what you wrote, so I'm doing my best here.  1.  This isn't Rogue/Logan romance, so I don't know why you put that there.  2.  Um…I didn't _talk_ about anything dealing with Rogue and Kurt, so once again, I have no idea what you want me to say.  3.  Yes, it would be Russian/Polish, but there is a reason that will be revealed that she knows German.  4.  I didn't say they _would add Polish, only that someone mentioned the possibility to Anya.  More about that will be mentioned later.  5.  Anya's about 26.  I'm having his first marriage being later in life than in his 20's, though he was still in a concentration camp.  I figure, she's six when he think she's dead, four year later the twins are born.  (About four years.  Very approximate and rounded.)  _

Oh boy.  Okay, now for the story.  Well, the disclaimer:

Disclaimer:  If I owned Marvel, which owns the X-Men, Evolution or otherwise, Piotr would never have died, Kitty would never have had the buzz cut, she'd never say "like," and Gambit would have been in Evo from season one.  So, obviously, I don't own Marvel.

            "Dude…you have _another_ sister?!"  

            Lance didn't think he was overreacting.  He hadn't known about Wanda, and look how _that_ had ended up!  He could barely handle a love-sick Toad…what would he do with a love-sick Blob?

            He whimpered at the very idea.

            Pietro manage to release himself form Lance's choke-hold, gasping for breath before answering.  "She's _not_ my sister!  I don't _have_ any other sisters!  It's a common last name!"

            "_Lehnsherr_?!" Lance screamed, grabbing for Pietro again.

            Luckily for him, Pietro remembered this time that he had super speed and was able to use it to doge Lance's arms.  Unfortunately for Lance, he lost his balance, falling flat on his face.

            "Lance, he's right.  We _don't have any other siblings," Wanda sneered, rolling her eyes.  They were outside Bayville High, waiting for Freddie and Todd to come back with the Jeep.  Lance had been to upset to go get it._

            She sighed, hearing the squeal of rubber on concrete.  _This is going to take a while…_

            While she thought this, she noticed that she didn't have her history notebook.  _But I had it before…dammit, I must have left it in Lehnsherr's room._

            "Hey, guys…" she trailed off, realizing they were so intent on causing each other bodily harm that they wouldn't notice if she announced she was trying out for _Baywatch_.

            Shrugging, Wanda headed back into the school, making her way to Ms. Lehnsherr's room…but stopped right outside the door, pressing up next to the wall.  She wasn't sure why…perhaps, she decided, she just wanted to find something to prove Lance wrong.

            First glance…nothing she didn't know before.  Ms. Lehnsherr was filling out some paper, stapling them to make packets.  Nothing an ordinary teacher wouldn't do…

            Wanda was about to enter when things got much more interesting.

            "Oh, damn," Anya muttered, as she tried to staple another packet.  She'd run out of staplers.  She shrugged and extended her hand, holding it open as if she expected them to drop right in.

            Wanda's eyes widened as a drawer on the other side of the room opened and a row of staples floated out…dropping in Anya's hand.

            Wanda turned and ran, forgetting her history book.  Suddenly she had much more important things on her mind.

            When she arrived back at the steps, Lance and Pietro had stopped fighting and were debating the merits of Lance investing in a better sound system.  She practically fell over them in her hurry.

            Pietro wrinkled his nose at her.  "What's _wrong with you, Waaaaanda?" He drawled her name out just as he used to do when they were children.  It annoyed her as much then as it did now, but she ignored it for the moment._

            She grabbed his shoulders, looking him square in the eye.  "Pietro, what are the odds that a woman show up who not only has Dad's last name, but his powers?"

            Pietro looked at her confusedly before it dawned.  "You're _not_ serious."

            Wanda nodded grimly.  "I think we need to have a talk with daddy dearest."


	3. Surprises

A/N: Alright, it took a bit (I was at a family reunion-no internet-AND I don't LIKE most of my aunts…) but here be chappie 3!

            Magneto's Base

            Victor Creed growled as he paced back and forth.  "What the hell is this about, anyway?!" he demanded.

            Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, shrugged as he idly built a house of cards.  "De fils, Pietro, he jes' tell Remy t' show up.  Remy don' know any mo'."

            Piotr Rasputin ignored them while he bent over a sketchpad, drawing a cartoon-strip for his younger sister, Illyana.  In it, she was the super-heroine known as Magik, and he was her sidekick.  He smiled, remembering how she has first paraded into his room, wearing a towel-cape, and telling him she was there to save him.

            The door opened, revealing Magneto, dressed in full armor.  "What is going on?"

            "That's what we were hoping you'd tell us, _Dad_," said Wanda dryly as Pietro zipped in with her in his arms.

            Had his upper face not been hidden by his helmet, his Acolyte's would have seen Magneto's eyebrows rise dramatically.  "Oh?"

            "Yeah, we made a little disco-where's Pyro?" Pietro interrupted himself.

            "He's out shopping," said Piotr with a shrug.

            "Oh.  Okay, then.  Anyway, we have a new teacher at school, Dad," Pietro said, glaring at his father while crossing his arms across his chest.

            Magneto stared at him.  "You called me and my Acolytes here to tell us you have a new _teacher_?  After all this time, Pietro, I expected better of you."  He turned on his boot heel, stalking out, but stopping when Wanda called after him.

            "Her name is Anya Lehnsherr."

            Erik stopped mid-step.  Slowly, he turned to face his children, cheeks taunt and pale.  "What?" he forced out.

            "Her name," Pietro replied, "is Anya Lehnsherr.  And…" He hesitated, glancing at Wanda, who barreled ahead.

            "And she's a mutant.  Who manipulates magnetism.  Care to explain?"

            Then Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, survivor of the Holocaust, self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism and Savior of Mutanity, surprised them all, including himself.

            He passed out.


End file.
